The Phantoms: Werewolf Return
by whateverstories13
Summary: This is season 1, ep.2. Danellia runs into her sister, Rosie or Scar. Who is a 18 year old werewolf. When Scar refuses to let Danellia tell her Danny and Tucker that she was a werewolf. They get really confused. Will they ever know?
1. Rosie Heartly Scar

Danellia's POV~

I walked home from school and band pratice. I was beat. I bumped into a huge wolf. I have red fur and brown eyes. I looked like my 18 year old sister's, Rosie, wolf form. "Scar?" I asked. It snickened and stand up on its back legs. I watched in turn into my sister. Her red hair was a mess. Her beautiful green eyes sparkled. "Oh my

gosh! Scar!" I said hugging my sister. "Danellia!" she cried. "Whatz wrong?" I asked as I backed up to look at her. "Nothing, I'm so happy to see you,again." she cried

even harder. "Lets take you home." I said. Scar nodded. We walked home together for the first time in weeks. "Mom, Dad! Guess who I ran into?" I asked as Rosie hid behind the front door. "Who?" my mother, Jane, asked as she walked into the living room. "Surpise!" Rosie said as she jumped from behind the door. Our my cried and hugged Rosie. My dad, Bob, came running into the room from the lab. He looked at Rosie shocked. Then, he soonly cried and hugged Rosie. "Ok, get off!" Rosie cried. They got off of her and showed Rosie her room. Everything was red. The same with her clothes. Red was Scars favorite color. I smiled as a tear ran down my cheek. "Oh, mom,dad. Are you forgetting Rosie's welcome home present?" I asked. They all looked at me. "Oh, yeah. Rosie look outside your window." dad said. Me and Rosie looked ot her window. Only to see a red mustand GT 500. Scar cried and hugged me. "Welcome home, Scar." I whispered in her ear. She smiled. "Thank you, thank you,all." she said, smiling. Me,mom,and dad left Rosie alone in her bedroom.

Scar's POV~

I took off my ragged jeans and red T-shirt. I put on a red dress with red heels. I started to wonder what Danellia's room looked like. So, I walked down the hall to see a sign that said _Danellia's Room Keep Out!_. I smiled. I walked in Danellia was playing a new CD. Her room was ALL black and white. "Hey." she said loking at me. "So, this is what your room looks like." I said. "Yeah." she signed. "Do you want to see something?" she asked, heading to her closet. I nodded. She opened her closet door. I saw red,orange,yellow, green, blue,purple, pink,black, and white dresses. With matching shoes. She had jeans and T-shirts in the same colors. Then, I saw a door. "Whatz the door for?" I asked trying to open it. "Thats Danellia _Ghost's _closet." she said opening the door. I saw jeans and mini-dresses in every color. Same with the heels. Then, there was six black and white jumpsuits. "Wow!" I said under my breath. "Yeah." she said stepping in the closet. "Come on." I said. We walked out and shut both doors. "Good-night, Danellia." I said. "Good-night, Rosie." she yawned. I walked to my bedroom and went to sleep.

Danellia woke me up. "What time is it?" I asked, yawning. "3:55 A.M." she answered. "3:55!" I said. "Come get in the shower and get dressed." she said walking out. I took a hot shower and got dressed in jeans and a red T-shirt. Danellia walked in wearing a black dress and white heels. "I'll do your hair." she said brushing my long red hair. Then, she curled it. "I want you to meet my friends." she said. "K." I sighed. I brushed her short black hair. I straightedned it. I put on red jewal earrings on. She put balck and white earrings on. "I got a question." she said. I waited for her to finish. "Can I tell my friends your a werewolf?" She breathed. "No!" I shouted. "Ok, they know that I'm a ghost. Why not?" she asked I saw a lightining bolt from her hand. I jumped back. "Oh. I can shot lightining from my hands." she signed. I breathed. We finished getting ready. We hopped in my new car. "Sis, can we pick someone up?" Danellia asked. "Sure. Where do the live?" I asked, starting the car. "Next door." she sighed. I stopped next door. Danellia rolled her window down. I saw a black haired boy, wearing a T-shirt and jeans. "Come on, Danny. Oh, wait. This is my sister Rosie." she said. I waved. Danny got in. Danellia put in a CD. The drive to school was queit.

_There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired, lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity_

_Shifiting eyes and vancancy vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

_Your eyes whispered "have we met?"_

_Across the room your silhouette starts to make it's way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_The lingering question kept me up_

_2am, who do you love?_

_I wonder till I'm wide awake_

_Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door_

_I'd open up and you would say,_

_It was enchanting to meet you_

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_This is me praying that this was the very first page_

_Not where the story line ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name until I see you again_

_These are the words I held back as I was leaving too soon_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

There was a pause.

_Last night I heard my own heart beating_

_Sounded like footsteps on my stairs_

_Six months gone and I'm still reaching_

_Even though I know you're not there_

_I was playing back a thousand memories baby_

_Thinkin bout everything we've been through_

_Maybe I've been going back too much lately_

_When time stood still and I had you_

_Come back come back come back to me like_

_You would you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside til I came out_

_Come back come back come back to me like_

_You could you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we can work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_I know people change and these things happen_

_But I remember how it was back then_

_Locked up in your arms and our friends are laughing_

_Cause nothing like this ever happened to them_

_Now I'm pacing down the hall_

_Chasing down the street_

_Flashback to a night when you said to me_

_Nothing's gonna change not for me and you_

_Not before I knew how much I had to lose_

_Come back come back come back to me like_

_You would you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside til I came out_

_Come back come back come back to me like_

_You could you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we can work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_If you're out there, if you somewhere, if you're moving on_

_I'd be waiting for you ever since you've been gone_

_I just want it back the way it was before_

_And I just wanna see you back at my front door_

_And I'd say_

_Come back come back come back to me like_

_You would before you said it's not that easy_

_Before the fight before I left you out_

_But I'd take it all back now_

_Come back come back come back to me like_

_You would you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside til I came out_

_Come back come back come back to me like_

_You could you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

_You'd be here by now_

_It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now_

_Baby what about the ending_

_Oh I thought you'd be here by now oh ohh ohh ohh_

_That you'd be here by now_

Then, we were at school, Casper High. I signed as I got out of the car. Then, the day dragged on.


	2. Concert Pratice

Danellia's POV~

Tucker was't at school today. Danny said he was home sick. I wanted to tell Danny that we could have another person to help us. I couldn't though. Scar would kill me. I'm not kiding either. I meet up with Chelse and the gang after school. "Guys, meet my sister, Rosie." I said. Rosie sat down in a chair. "Lets pratice The Next Worst Thing by 78voilet for our concert tommorow." Bailey said. Scar's eyes grew wide. I walked up on stage. I sang...

_I'm putting my foot down_

_Not getting pushed around_

_They should be ashamed of all the drugs they fed to us_

_And while your having fun_

_Shaking hands and pleasing everyone_

_We're on a diet of manufactured fruit loops and bubble gum_

_They try to get into your heads_

_But in the end your only as good as_

_The next worst thing thats comming_

_Everybody should start running_

_We're not gonna back down_

_Everybody know how_

_We're not gonna back down_

_Back to being real now_

_It's monkey see monkey do_

_Simon says play along_

_But i don't want to_

_Who is he to tell me what to think and what to do_

_It's always greed, greed, greed_

_How many measurements do you really need_

_Don't wanna pump it_

_Master pumping on the swings_

_They try to get into your heads_

_But in the end your only as good as_

_The next worst thing thats comming_

_Everybody should start running_

_We're not gonna back down_

_Everybody know how_

_We're not gonna back down_

_Back to being real now_

_What are we living for_

_What are we longing for_

_What are we waiting for_

_I think you know_

_Lets Go_

_They try to get into your heads_

_But in the end your only as good as_

_The next worst thing thats comming_

_Everybody should start running_

_We're not gonna back down_

_Everybody know how_

_We're not gonna back down_

_Back to being real now_

_**(.com/watch?v=U3UmdfnG2QI)**_

Next was Bullseye by Aly & AJ. **(78voilet and Aly & AJ are the same people!)**

_Everybody's tryin' to get to me_

_Every guy is out for the kill_

_I'm the type of girl worth pursuing_

_But I won't be caught standin' still_

_No I won't_

_You're throwin' all of your attention on me_

_Take your best shot I bet you'll miss_

_You've got me interested enough to stand closer_

_Maybe try a little kiss_

_You hit the bullseye baby_

_(You hit the bullseye baby)_

_Now I'm into you crazy_

_(You know you hit the mark)_

_Don't know how you got me started_

_(I'm not an easy target)_

_Hit it!_

_You hit the bullseye_

_You're in my heart!_

_I'm surprised the way you affect me_

_Like an arrow penetrating my heart_

_Naturally you seem to just get me_

_So obviously you're pretty smart_

_Ha Ha Ha!_

_I like the way you're all dressed up, messed up_

_I like the way you don't care_

_I wasn't certain that you'd ring my bell but_

_Then you whispered in my ear_

_You hit the bullseye baby_

_(You hit the bullseye baby)_

_Now I'm into you crazy_

_(You know you hit the mark)_

_Don't know how you got me started_

_(I'm not an easy target)_

_Hit it!_

_You hit the bullseye_

_You're in my heart!_

_You hit my heart_

_You didn't ask me for my number?_

_Wait, you didn't ask me for my number?_

_Hmm._

_I like the fact that, you didn't ask that_

_'Cuz you already got my number huh?_

_You hit the bullseye baby_

_(You hit the bullseye baby)_

_Now I'm into you crazy_

_(You know you hit the mark)_

_Don't know how you got me started_

_(I'm not an easy target)_

_Hit it!_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You hit the bullseye_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You hit the bullseye_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You hit the bullseye_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_You're in my heart_

**(.com/watch?v=2SL-abDHcQE&feature=related)**

Then, Like It Or Leave It.

_You say you don't know me_

_You say you don't owe me_

_You say that you won't be_

_Happy waiting_

_You think that you're worth it_

_You think you deserve it_

_You want it all right now_

_Your way_

_Together we're one_

_That is my finish line_

_Together we're one_

_Why don't you realize_

_Together we're one_

_I know that everything's gonna be fine_

_Chorus:_

_Together we're one, one in a million_

_Don't be afraid, don't say_

_It can't play out the way that we want_

_It's gonna be brilliant_

_Like it or leave it I can't help but feel like I'm one_

_One in a million_

_I'm worth all the crap that I'm putting you through_

_I'll be blunt the honest truth is_

_Like it or love it or_

_Leave it_

_You decide, you decide_

_Don't waste my time_

_Sit back and unwind now_

_Its gonna be fine now_

_You can't justify your_

_Impatience_

_Together we're one_

_There is no finish line_

_Together we're one_

_Why don't you realize_

_Together we're one_

_I know that everything's gonna be fine together were one_

_Chorus_

_Together we're one, one in a million_

_Don't be afraid, don't say_

_It can't play out the way that we want_

_It's gonna be brilliant_

_Like it or leave it I can't help but feel like I'm one_

_One in a million_

_I'm worth all the crap that I'm putting you through_

_I'll be blunt the honest truth is_

_Like it or love it or_

_Leave it_

_What was that line in that one movie_

_When he looked at her like it would last forever_

_Said it to her face that he'd do whatever it took_

_To be her love above all what he wanted most_

_Credits rolled, curtains closed_

_Then you whispered in my ear_

_Together we're one in a million_

_Don't be afraid_

_Together we're one in a million_

_Don't be afraid_

_Chorus_

_Together we're one, one in a million_

_Don't be afraid, don't say_

_It can't play out the way that we want_

_It's gonna be brilliant_

_Like it or leave it I can't help but feel like I'm one_

_One in a million_

_I'm worth all the crap that I'm putting you through_

_I'll be blunt the honest truth is_

_Like it or love it or_

_Leave it_

_You decide, you decide_

_Don't waste my time_

_You decide, you decide_

_Leave it_

**(.com/watch?v=a87XRcpUleA&feature=related)**

Next, If I Could Have You Back.

_On the subject of you being gone forever_

_I still can't believe it, I can't see it_

_I should just stop counting days_

_On the subject of the future_

_Wouldn't it be nice to leave it open-ended_

_And pretend it could go either way_

_If I could have you back again_

_I'd think about it once or twice, I guess_

_If I could have you back_

_I'd reconsider, maybe I'd say yes_

_On the other hand it would be_

_Better to have a life_

_Without the constant indecision over_

_If I could have you back_

_If I could have you back_

_On the topic of the time we spent together_

_I can't say I never wondered if you ever think about these days_

_If I could have you back again_

_I'd think about it once or twice, I guess_

_If I could have you back_

_I'd reconsider, maybe I'd say yes_

_On the other hand it would be_

_Better to have a life_

_Without the constant indecision over_

_If I could have you back_

_It's game over_

_You lost this round_

_And now I guessed I've turned you down_

_Thanks for all the lessons learned_

_I'm taking in what I have heard_

_(Practice makes perfect)_

_If I could have you back again_

_I'd think about it once or twice, I guess_

_If I could have you back_

_I'd reconsider, maybe I'd say yes_

_On the other hand it would be_

_Better to have a life_

_Without the constant indecision -_

_If I could have you back again_

_I'd think about it once or twice, I guess_

_If I could have you back_

_I'd reconsider, maybe I'd say yes_

_On the other hand it would be_

_Better to have a life_

_Without the constant indecision over_

_If I could have you back_

_If I could have you back_

**(.com/watch?v=CYChAX6SFNg&feature=related)**

Then, Speak For Myself.

_Do you see me_

_Do you care_

_You talk about me_

_Like I'm not there_

_Don't get a word_

_When you're around_

_I bet you don't know_

_What I'm about_

_'Cos I will_

_I will_

_Speak for myself_

_What you see_

_Isn't all I am_

_I need a place to stand_

_I will_

_I will_

_Speak for myself_

_There's so much you're missing_

_i'Cos I will_

_I will_

_Speak for myself_

_What you see_

_Isn't all I am_

_I need a place to stand_

_I will_

_I will_

_Speak for myself_

_There's so much you're missing_

_If you cared you'd listenf you cared you'd listen_

_You suffoca_

_You drown me out_

_I'm tired of waiting_

_Without a doubt_

_I feel I'm fading_

_I flicker out_

_My heart is screaming_

_Without a sound_

_Yeah_

_'Cos I will_

_I will_

_Speak for myself_

_What you see_

_Isn't all I am_

_I need a place to stand_

_I will_

_I will_

_Speak for myself_

_There's so much you're missing_

_If you cared you'd listen_

_I'm not sorry for who I am_

_Take it or leave it_

_It's my time to take a stand_

_Throw it or keep it_

_Know that I don't need to understand_

_Won't say that again_

_You know I will_

_'Cos I will_

_I will_

_Speak for myself_

_What you see_

_Isn't all I am_

_I need a place to stand_

_I will_

_You know I will_

_Speak for myself_

_There's so much you're missing_

_if you cared you'd listen_

_if you cared you'd listen_

_I will_

_I will_

_Speak for myself_

_**(.com/watch?v=9upFojHFG-Y&p=0E96ABA6A94F45E2&playnext=1&index=37)**_

Finaly, I'm One Of Them.

_I get in the car_

_Another tragic disaster_

_But I'm safe where I am_

_Yet another is captured_

_The traffic is stopped_

_People just stare_

_Another alert_

_Does the kid have a prayer_

_Life is not fair_

_It's hard to look outside my door_

_With all the news reports and more_

_Yet I will do my part and stay on alert_

_For all the kids out there who are getting hurt_

_It could've happened to me_

_Can you make me believe_

_This could have a happy end_

_'Cos I am one of them_

_I try to grow up_

_But I am chased by my fears_

_It could happen to me_

_And I worry in tears_

_Reports of the girl_

_making me scared_

_Led off to die_

_And why was I spared_

_Life is not fair_

_It's hard to look outside my door_

_With all the news reports and more_

_Yet I will do my part and stay on alert_

_For all the kids out there who are getting hurt_

_It could've happened to me_

_Can you make me believe_

_This could have a happy end_

_'Cos I am one of them_

_I am one of them_

_Am one of them_

_I am one of them_

_Am one of them_

_I am one of them_

_Am one of them_

_I wish I could bring_

_Back all of them_

_**(.com/watch?v=9upFojHFG-Y&p=0E96ABA6A94F45E2&playnext=1&index=37)**_

It was a Aly & AJ\78voilet concert. "Great good. See you tommorrow night." I said as me and Rosie left.


	3. Found Out And Concert

Danellia's POV~

Rosie was shocked that I can sing or that I'm in a band. I can't tell. I hoped that Rosie would help me and Danny out. Guess not. Even though, I hate her, I love her,too. I got up and took a shower. I got dressed in a lilac colored mini-dress,jeans, ang black heels. I woke up Rosie. "Rosie, Rosie wake up!" I whispered. "I'm up." she groaned. "Can I tell you something?" I asked. "No." she said as she sat up. She got out of bed. I sat in my room putting on my lilac mascara and hot pink lipstick. I brushed my hair. Then, I saw Rosie in the mirror. "Rosie. Will you help me with something?" "That depends on what that _something_ is." "Will, you help me fight ghosts?" I asked, frighted of Rosie's answer. "Do I get to sratch the ghost's eyes out?" she asked. "Yeah, I guess. If you want." I said getting up. "Ok, then." Rosie said. "Oh, before I forget." I said handing Rosie a ticket. "Whatz this for?" she asked, looking at the ticket. "Its a ticket for my concert." I sighed. "Thaks,sis." she said,hugging me. She ran out of the room. I don't know whats worse. My sister joyful, or my first concert nevres.

Danny's POV~

Theres something Danellia airn't telling me. I know it. Its either about her sister or she's angry about something. I flew to Danellia's room. I watched her walk into her sister's room. "Danellia, when are we going to tell mom and dad that you're half ghost and I'm a werewolf?" Rosie asked. I flew into my room and turned human. Danellia's sister is a werewolf. Who knew! I called Tucker. "Hello?" Tucker said. "Hey, you know Danellia's sister, Rosie?" I asked. "No, I wasn't at school yesterday." I forgot Tucker was sick. "Well, she's a werewolf!" I said. "What?" Tucker said. Then a heard a crash. "Are you ok?" I asked. "Yeah,bye." "Bye." I walked outside. Rosie drove to school and Danellia got on the bus. She sat by herself. I sat two seats behind her. "Dani, are you ok?" I asked. "What? No." she sighed. "Whats..." "Leave me alone. Ok?" she shouted. I shut me mouth till I got to school. "Tucker." Danellia sighed. "Meet my sister,Rosie." Tucker looked at her. "Rosie,Danellia. We know you're little secret." Tucker said. I sighed. "What?" They both said together. "Rosie, you're a werewolf." I whispered. "You told, didn't you!" Rosie yelled at Dani. "No, I out heard you say you were." I said. "But, how?" Rosie asked. "Rosie, Danny is also half ghost like me." Danellia whispered in Rosie's ear. Rosie nodded.

~That Night~

Danellia and the rest of Rock On, played Aly & AJ A.K.A 78voilet songs. Six to be exact.


End file.
